Chocolate y café amargo
by Muselina Black
Summary: La vida de un artista no es cosa fácil. Lizzie y sus amigos tienen que balancear lo que les apasiona y lo que les ayuda a vivir, además de un sinfín de otras cosas; cuentas por pagar, rentas, trabajo y todo lo demás. Hasta la llegada de dos jóvenes que añadirán aún más problemas a la ecuación.
1. ¡Bienvenidos a Liverpool!

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes fueron creados por Jane Austen y no gano ni un peso por esto._

_No crean que me había olvidado de esta historia, la continuación de _**I wanna rock**_. La tuve muy presente durante todo el año pasado, sólo que entre una cosa y otra no he tenido tiempo de terminarla. Por lo mismo, no puedo prometer tres capítulos semanales como antes. En parte por eso y porque estoy participando en un reto de long-fics de Harry Potter, del que me faltan unos trece capítulos por escribir. En fin, por ahora subiré un capítulo a la semana (puedo comprometerme con eso) y cuando me vaya de vacaciones trataré de acumular capítulos y poder subirlos más seguido._

_En fin, espero que les guste y disfruten con esta historia._

_**Música recomendada:** "Just Like Paradise" de David Lee Roth._

**Chocolate y café amargo**

**Capítulo 1**

**¡Bienvenidos a Liverpool!**

Cuando las tres de la mañana la encontraban despierta y dando vueltas en la cama, Lizzie Bennet admitía que su vida no era precisamente lo que había pensado. Al terminar su licenciatura en Literatura había decidido ir a Liverpool a cumplir su sueño de ser una escritora exitosa. Dos años después, seguía viviendo en un departamento alquilado en un barrio lleno de artistas y drogadictos. Difícilmente alguien podría llamar a eso un _éxito_. Había descubierto de la peor forma que las cosas no serían tan fáciles para ella.

Para empezar, ninguna editorial había aceptado ninguno de sus manuscritos. Sólo había logrado vender algunos cuentos a pequeñas revistas literarias, pero esas no pagaban mucho —por no decir nada—. Tener que hacerse cargo de sí misma había supuesto un shock terrible. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que las cosas se le harían tan cuesta arriba. El mundo de los adultos era terrible: cuentas que pagar, renta que entregar a tiempo y hacerse cargo de todos sus gastos. Lo bueno era que su adorada hermana Jane vivía con ella y ayudaba a pagar la renta y otras cosas.

Aún así, lo que Lizzie ganaba con los pequeños cuentos y columnas no alcanzaba a cubrir ni la mitad de su parte de los gastos del departamento. Estaba obligada a aprender a balancear su escritura con ser mesera en una agradable cafetería cercana a casa. Aunque los cuentos y columnas no le proporcionaban muchos ingresos, Lizzie no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos de lado. Estaba convencida de que serían su entrada al mundo editorial. Su columna en _The Fab Five_ (1) sobre las aventuras de una mesera y sus extravagantes clientes —siempre nombrados con apodos, por supuesto; nada de nombres reales— eran un éxito entre los aún escasos lectores de la revista. Lamentablemente, otros de sus manuscritos no habían tenido tanto éxito. Cada vez que enviaba uno a alguna editorial, invariablemente volvía con una notita impresa del tipo: "no está mal, siga escribiendo y veremos si la publicamos" o "lamentablemente, ahora no podemos publicarlo". Ante esos mensajes, la chica se limitaba a arrugarlas en su puño y mascullar un mantra yogui que había aprendido de Jane.

Esa misma mañana, había recibido una de esas cartas junto al manuscrito de su última antología de cuentos. No le había molestado si al menos la nota hubiera sido personalizada, pero éste claramente era un mensaje estándar. Seguramente le enviaban uno de esos a todos los rechazados. Además, junto al rechazo, había recibido dos cuentas a punto de vencer y una carta de su madre —que seguía sin saber cómo usar un computador—, nada de lo cual había contribuido a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Pero ella no era de esas personas que se quejaban cuando todo les parecía salir mal. No, ella era una de esas que seguían adelante; costara lo que costara.

Intentando dejar de lado sus pensamientos amargos, se concentró en lo que le esperaba para la segunda mitad de su turno en la cafetería. El primero ya había sido un desastre, seguro que lo que venía no podía ser peor. Quizás habría sido mejor idea quedarse en su cama.

—Lizzie, ¿no los atiendes tú? —preguntó Charlotte Lucas, una de sus amigas más cercanas, acercándose al mesón donde estaba Lizzie. La chica miró a donde señalaba su amiga, una de las mesas junto al ventanal, y vio a dos chicos, abstraídos en sus periódicos. Los menús estaban al borde de la mesa, como si ya hubieran decidido qué comer.

—¿Por qué no vas tú? —inquirió ella a su vez—. Están en tu sector.

—Pues… porque estoy ordenando estas tazas —respondió ágilmente Charlotte dirigiéndose al armario de la vajilla—. Vamos, mujer, anda. Se van a ir si nadie los atiende.

—Está bien —musitó luego de unos instantes—. Pero tú atiendes al próximo mocoso que cruce esa puerta —añadió con un tono que claramente era una amenaza.

Mientras se dirigía a la mesa, Lizzie se miró de reojo al espejo detrás del contador y se metió un mechón de cabello rebelde tras la oreja. Tomó una bandeja redonda, su libretita de pedidos y un lápiz antes de acercarse a los dos chicos.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a _Miss Austen's_ —los saludó esbozando una sonrisa profesional—. Mi nombre es Lizzie, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

Uno de los jóvenes, un pelirrojo de aspecto simpático, levantó la vista al oír su saludo y le sonrió abiertamente. El otro, por su parte, siguió resolviendo el crucigrama de _The Times_.

_«Maleducado»_, masculló Lizzie para sus adentros; pero no dijo nada. No podía meterse en problemas con los clientes. Necesitaba el trabajo.

—Buenas tardes, Lizzie —la saludó el muchacho pelirrojo con una elegante inclinación de cabeza. Lizzie notó inmediatamente que su acento no era de Liverpool, sino de Londres (2). Un recién llegado, al parecer—. ¿Qué nos recomiendas del menú?

La carta de _Miss Austen's_ no era nada extraordinario. En sí, se basaba en _muffins_, _brownies_ y _cupcakes_ de todo tipo, además de distintos tipos de _cheesecakes_ y tortas. Repostería en general. Sin embargo, la creciente demanda de almuerzos había obligado al dueño a crear una selección de sándwiches muy apetitosos, _quiches_ y sopas para los días de frío.

—Los sándwiches están muy bien. El más conocido es el de salmón ahumado, pepinos frescos y queso crema —explicó la chica con una sonrisa—. Otro de los preferidos de este lugar es el de jamón serrano, lechuga hidropónica y tomates _cherry_. Y si prefieren algo vegetariano, hoy tenemos quiche de alcachofas y tomates pera.

—El segundo sándwich suena bien, quiero uno de esos, por favor —pidió el joven pelirrojo—. Darcy, ¿qué quieres tú? ¿No te apetece un sándwich?

—Sí, claro, Bingley. El de salmón estará bien —musitó el otro sin levantar aún la cabeza. Lizzie gruñó para sus adentros. De verdad ese chico era un maleducado. ¡Decir _por favor_ no costaba nada!

—¿Y para beber? —la muchacha se mordió el labio inferior y reprimió el comentario sarcástico que se moría de ganas de hacerle a ese chico tan desagradable. Para evitar la tentación, bajó la cabeza sobre la libretita de los pedidos.

—¿Tienes limonada?

—Sí, con jengibre o con miel. ¿Cuál prefieres? —Lizzie no pudo evitar pensar que el chico era bastante simpático, especialmente en contraste con el otro.

—Con miel estaría estupendo. ¿Qué quieres tú? —dijo él en dirección a su amigo.

—Una coca-cola light, si no es problema —musitó el otro levantando la vista por primera vez y mirando fijamente a Lizzie.

La chica se removió inquieta bajo la mirada del joven. Nunca había visto una mirada tan… _intensa_. Además, no había que ser un gran estudioso de las expresiones humanas para saber que él desaprobaba completamente su aspecto. Vale, ella admitía que se veía bastante mal. Sus jeans claros tenían una mancha rosácea debido a un mocoso que había derramado un jugo de frambuesas en el suelo, y llevaba puesta una camiseta de hombre que le había prestado Paul, el cocinero, tras derramar gaseosa de naranja en su camisa blanca. Sí, Lizzie era consciente de que se veía muy mal, pero eso no era razón para que ese niñato la mirara de esa forma.

—Claro. ¿Eso es todo? —se obligó a responder mientras se contenía de insultar al joven. Aunque se lo merecía, eso era claro.

—¿Y esa cara? —le preguntó Charlotte al verla llegar al mostrador. Lizzie dejó el papelito en el ventanuco de la cocina y se apoyó en el mesón.

—Un niñato odioso —bufó señalando con la cabeza a la mesa de los chicos.

—Supongo que no tengo que recordarte que no pierdas el temperamento —se burló Paul asomándose por el ventanuco.

—No —replicó Lizzie con el ceño fruncido—. Además, su amigo es simpático. Al menos es capaz de decir _por favor_. En serio, el otro parece ser un chico educado y todo, pero no tiene modales. Seguro que es un nene de papi educado en Oxford, pero no aprendió ni un poco de cortesía.

Paul sólo asintió mientras dejaba un sándwich en un plato y empezaba con el segundo. Estaba acostumbrado a los discursos improvisados de Lizzie y sus reclamos en contra de todo el mundo y sus habitantes.

Al ver que su amigo se abstenía de hacer comentario, Lizzie se apoyó en el mesón y se dedicó a observar a los dos jóvenes. Aunque antipático, no podía negar que el chico de pelo oscuro era guapo. Muy guapo. Por supuesto, no lo era en el sentido de los chicos que le gustaban a su hermana Lydia. No era atlético y musculoso; era delgado y alto, con el cabello hasta el borde del cuello de la camisa que llevaba.

Sí, era guapo. Pero también era un idiota de marca mayor y Lizzie ya había tenido más que suficiente de hombres idiotas.

—¡Lizzie! ¡Ya está tu orden! —exclamó Paul mostrándole la bandeja preparada. La chica sirvió rápidamente un vaso de limonada con miel y destapó una botella de vidrio de coca-cola light, dejándola en la bandeja junto a un vaso vacío.

Esperando no botar nada al suelo, la chica atravesó el local hasta la mesa junto al ventanal. Con la habilidad adquirida luego de un par de años de trabajar de mesera, dejó los sándwiches y sirvió las bebidas con mucho cuidado.

—Muchas gracias —le agradeció el chico pelirrojo—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Charles Bingley y mi amigo es Fitzwilliam Darcy.

—¿Nuevos en la ciudad? —inquirió ella. Nuevamente tuvo que reprimir un comentario sarcástico al ver que el tal Darcy ni siquiera había levantado la vista al recibir su plato. Seguía resolviendo el mismo crucigrama del _Times_.

—Sí, llegamos esta mañana. ¿Tú vives aquí cerca? Verás, estamos buscando un departamento para alquilar y no sé por dónde podemos empezar a revisar. ¿Alguna sugerencia? —Bingley parecía ansioso por conversar con ella. Bueno, no podía culparlo por eso, su compañero no parecía estar muy interesado en comunicarse con el mundo.

—No sé. Yo vivo en la calle Matthew Arnold, cerca de aquí. Ahí hay varios edificios que arriendan departamentos. Pueden ver ahí —contestó con una sonrisa—. Por lo demás, ¡bienvenidos a Liverpool! Me encantaría poder ayudarlos más, pero tengo más mesas que atender.

Eso era una mentira como una casa, pero había visto como el tal Darcy le dirigía una mirada de desprecio y no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse por ahí. Vaya tipo desagradable.

Sí, quizás quedarse en su cama no habría sido mala idea.

-o-

Jane no pudo evitar un bufido de cansancio. Durante las últimas seis horas había estado bailando, con sólo un breve descanso alrededor de la hora de almuerzo para comer algo —una ensalada ligera, por supuesto—. Como era de esperar, la chica estaba exhausta y su habitual carácter dulce estaba empezando a agriarse.

_Cinco, seis, siete, ocho_. Los bailarines seguían el ritmo con los pasos que el coreógrafo de la compañía les había enseñado esa misma mañana. _Dos, tres cuatro_. La voz del coreógrafo es lo único que se escucha en la sala de ensayo. Como siempre, primero les enseñaban los pasos sin música y luego incorporarían la canción.

Al menos la sala de ensayos del teatro era un lugar agradable. A Jane le gustaba mucho esa sala, con todos los espejos, las reproducciones de Degas (3) y el piso de madera. Y la compañía de baile moderno en la que bailaba era buena. Algunas de sus amigas de Londres estaban en compañías mucho peores, que ni siquiera tenían teatros propios. Jane era afortunada. Lo único con lo que no estaba tan satisfecha era con su posición. Llevaba dos años en la compañía y seguía en el cuerpo de baile. Ella siempre había soñado con tener solos y ser la primera bailarina de su compañía, pero después de dos años, seguía en el fondo. Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Estaba dispuesta a bailar hasta sangrar si eso significaba que podría cumplir su sueño.

La joven había mecanizado sus movimientos y se estaba concentrando en pulirlos a la perfección. Sabía que ella era sólo parte de la compañía y que siempre estaría en el fondo, pero quería hacerlo bien. A su alrededor podía ver cómo sus compañeros estaban haciendo lo mismo, aunque la mayoría ya estaba mostrando los mismos síntomas de agotamiento que ella.

La verdad era que Roger se había pasado ese día. Normalmente era exigente, pero con el montaje de esa pieza se había vuelto un negrero.

_Cinco, seis, siete, ocho_. Jane suspiró. Ya se había aprendido los pasos e intentaba hacerlos con los ojos cerrados. Paso adelante, paso a un lado, mano derecha arriba, la izquierda la agarra. No era demasiado complicada y ella siempre había sido rápida para aprenderlas. La gran dificultad de esta era que había que repetir los movimientos una y otra vez y ella ya no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

De reojo vio como Marge, otra integrante de la compañía, se equivocaba con un paso. Seguramente el agotamiento la estaba afectando más de la cuenta. Acto seguido, vio como la chica se desplomaba en el suelo.

—¡Rayos, Marge! —exclamó Jane, que nunca decía malas palabras, mientras corría hacia su compañera. Uno de los chicos la ayudó a sacarla de la pista de baile hacia un banquito junto a la ventana. Mientras Jane buscaba una botella de agua en el bolso de la muchacha, Marge parepadeó un poco y abrió los ojos.

—Estoy bien —logró mascullar una vez que se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y de lo que había pasado.

—No lo creo —replicó Jane tendiéndole una botella—. ¿Has comido algo hoy?

—No. La semana pasado subí dos kilos —murmuró la otra, provocando que Jane arrugara la nariz— y Roger me dijo que si seguía subiendo de peso, me sacaría de la compañía.

Jane masculló algo, que sonó como una una maldición, y se alejó de la chica. Si antes no había estado de muy buen humor, ahora estaba verdaderamente furiosa. Roger ciertamente había cruzado la línea y ella estaba más que dispuesta a cantarle las verdades. ¡No podía descuidar así la salud de sus bailarines!

El director les había permitido tomar un pequeño descanso —¡el primero de la tarde!—, por lo que Jane sólo tuvo que cruzar la amplia sala de ensayos para acercarse a él.

—Marge no ha comido nada en todo el día —le soltó sin más adornos. El hombre no reaccionó—. Dijo que tú le dijiste que si seguía engordando la sacarías. ¡Sólo engordó dos kilos! Eso no es nada.

Roger la miró y se encogió de hombros, ignorando por completo el hecho de que la joven estaba obviamente de muy mal humor. Hacía falta que algo muy gordo la alterara para que Jane Bennet levantara la voz.

—Son dos kilos, Roger. Marge está en forma —insistió la muchacha intentando bajar el tono de voz.

—Creo que eso es algo que _yo_ tengo que decidir, querida —declaró Roger con un tono que Jane sólo pudo describir como condescendiente—. Pero tú no te preocupes, cariño, estás perfectamente. Te aconsejo que vayas a beber algo, sólo les queda un minuto de descanso.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —Jane miró al director incrédula—. Llevamos más de seis horas ensayando. Estamos exhaustos. Y ya no tiene sentido seguir practicando si nadie va a mejorar nada a partir de ahora, estamos demasiado cansados.

Roger se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a murmurar algo parecido a "treinta segundos" mientras se alejaba a decirle algo al coreógrafo.

Jane bufó de exasperación. Ese parecía uno de esos días en los que más hubiera valido quedarse en cama.

* * *

(1) Es un pequeño homenaje a los Beatles (Fab Four), banda originaria de Liverpool mismo.

(2) El acento de Liverpool es notablemente diferente al de Londres. Si no me creen, pueden escuchar alguna entrevista de los Beatles en los primeros años.

(3) Edgar Degas (1834-1917), pintor impresionista. Es muy conocido por sus cuadros de bailarinas y su estatua de "La pequeña bailarina" (yo vi esa estatua y algunos de sus cuadros en el MET de Nueva York y me encantan). Es uno de mis favoritos, por supuesto.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Ahora mismo estamos en la introducción de la historia, con todos los personajes llegando a la ciudad. Bueno, no todos. Aún faltan algunos por hacer su aparición. Si a alguien le interesa, puede revisar en mi perfil el fic _I wanna rock_, que cubre distintos momentos en la vida de Darcy hasta que llega a Liverpool junto con Bingley._

_Lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto en subir esto. Pueden agradecerle a Ansiosa, que me dejó un review anónimo en el fic anterior para que me apresurara. Espero que sirva para calmarle la ansiedad. Y que sepas, desconocida, que me has emocionado mucho. No me imaginaba que mis historias pudieran provocar tanto interés.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	2. He visto un rostro

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes fueron creados por Jane Austen. Yo sólo me divierto jugando con ellos un poco._

_Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste, porque tiene mucho Bingley y Darcy. Es genial escribirlos a los dos._

_**Canción sugerida para el capítulo:** "I've Just Seen a Face" de The Beatles. (No puedo evitar asociarla con Jane y Bingley. Es tan ellos.)_

**Chocolate y café amargo**

**Capítulo 2**

**He visto un rostro**

Bingley abrió la puerta corredera del departamento, revelando un enorme espacio vacío tras la gruesa puerta de metal. Habían elegido un viejo edificio que en algún momento de su historia había sido una fábrica victoriana y que aún retenía un dejo industrial. Darcy levantó una ceja. Al parecer, el departamento apenas tenía paredes.

—¿No es estupendo? —comentó el joven mientras se echaba un bolso de deporte a la espalda y entraba al departamento. Darcy no dijo nada y lo siguió—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Hum… —fue lo único que su amigo logró decir. "Estupendo" era la última palabra con que hubiera descrito el pequeño espacio que tenía frente a sus ojos. "Viejo", "ruinoso" o "anticuado" le parecían palabras más apropiadas. La pintura de las paredes estaba descascarada. Así no era sorpresa que hubieran conseguido el departamento tan barato. ¡Era una auténtica ruina!

No obstante, su amigo no parecía desanimado por el estado del departamento. Con su habitual despreocupación, el joven pelirrojo salió de la habitación y fue a buscar su carpeta con dibujos y sus cajas de pinturas al pasillo. El deterioro del lugar no parecía importarle en lo absoluto.

Darcy se dejó caer sobre su maleta y resopló. ¿Cómo era que había terminado siguiendo a su mejor amigo en esa locura? Sí, claro, él también tenía sueños de grandeza y quería ser un músico de éxito, pero llevaba años sin componer una canción. Simplemente no era capaz de hacerlo. La inspiración lo había abandonado y él no pensaba que fuera a recuperarla pronto. Cuando Bingley le había propuesto ir a Liverpool con él, había aceptado pensando que con todos esos artistas dando vueltas su musa podía volver. Ahora que estaba ahí, empezaba a pensar que esa idea había sido una ingenuidad.

No podía evitar dudar si había tomado o no la decisión correcta. Había dejado sus estudios por segunda vez en su vida. La mirada de su padre cuando le había comunicado la noticia había sido muy elocuente. Estaba decepcionado de él. Pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que hacer ese último intento por recuperar a su musa. La música le había dado sentido a su vida; le debía un último intento.

—Oye, ¿te importa si me quedo con esta habitación? Esta tiene mejor luz, ya sabes, para dibujar—le preguntó Bingley sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Vamos a tener que comprar muebles. Me parece que vi un mercadillo de muebles usados cerca de la plaza. Deberíamos ir lo antes posible, ¿no crees?

—Necesitamos colchones, también —señaló Darcy—. Y sería genial conseguir un refrigerador. ¿Dónde se consiguen electrodomésticos de segunda mano?

—Ni idea, nunca he comprado de segunda mano —replicó el otro—. ¿Qué dices de la pieza?

—Vale, como tú quieras —replicó Darcy entrando a la segunda habitación. No era demasiado grande, y no parecía estar en muy mal estado. La pintura estaba algo descascarada, como la del área común, y seguramente el marco de la ventana agradecería una nueva capa de barniz, pero no era nada demasiado complicado de arreglar.

Dejó su maleta en el suelo y apoyó su guitarra en la pared. Tras eso se apoyó en la pared y suspiró mientras se deslizaba por ella hasta quedar sentado. ¿En qué se había metido? Todo estaba bien en Oxford, sus notas eran buenas y no tenía que preocuparse de nada. Por primera vez en sus veintiséis años de vida, Fitzwilliam Darcy tenía que hacerse cargo de sí mismo. Nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera había tenido un empleo. Pero como decía su madre, siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Sonrió un poco al imaginarse la mirada de su madre si hubiera podido verlo en esa situación. Anne Darcy siempre había sido la mujer más ordenada del mundo y seguramente el estado del departamento le pondría los pelos de punta. Y con buena razón, al lugar le hacía falta una buena limpieza total. ¿Por dónde empezar?

—Oye, ¿no te parece que debemos ir ahora a comprar muebles? Tenemos algo de dinero y creo que podemos encontrarlos baratos, aunque no sé qué tal nos irá con el famoso refrigerador. Eso sí, acabo de revisar la cocina y tenemos una encimera con horno.

—Genial —bufó Darcy, que no se sentía con muchas ganas de levantarse del suelo—. ¿Qué estás esperando?

—A ti, idiota —se burló el otro—. ¿No esperarás que vaya solo a ver eso? Además, recorrer esta ciudad no estará mal. Seguro que podremos ver si algún lugar necesita empleados.

Darcy supo que su amigo no se rendiría hasta sacarlo del departamento, por lo que se levantó del suelo con dificultad y tomó su chaqueta de encima de la maleta.

—Está bien, vamos —masculló.

Prefirió ignorar la sonrisita que apareció en los labios de su amigo.

-o-

El ensayo llegó a su fin, para el alivio de todo el cuerpo de baile de la compañía _Isadora Duncan_ (1); a esas alturas del día, apenas podían mantenerse de pie. Habían estado prácticamente todo el día bailando hasta que a Roger le había parecido que se sabían la coreografía como a él le gustaba. El director de la compañía era todo un explotador.

Jane se mojó la cara en uno de los lavatorios del camarín y amarró su largo pelo rubio en una coleta baja. Con una sonrisa y un par de guiños cómplices, se despidió de sus amigos mientras se colgaba el bolso al hombro.

Lo único que quería esa tarde era llegar al departamento y darse una larga y relajante ducha. Después de eso, se pondría su pijama preferido —un poco infantil, con los dibujos de una gata muy popular en Japón— y se acostaría sobre su cama para ver una película romántica en su _laptop_. Una comedia romántica cursi y pastelosa, con la que no se viera obligada a pensar nada. Sí, eso sonaba muy bien. Contaba con que Lizzie estaría escribiendo hasta altas horas de la noche —como era su costumbre— y no se molestaría con el ruido. Su hermana siempre parecía irse a otro mundo cuando escribía, de la misma forma que ella se perdía cuando escuchaba música. Cerraba los ojos y se movía como si pudiera volar a través de ella.

Pasó por las calles por las que solía pasar todos los días, aspirando los olores que provenían de las cafeterías y pastelerías que poblaban el barrio. El delicioso aroma le recordó el incidente de Marge esa tarde. Frunció el ceño al pensar en eso. Nadie que viera a Marge diría que se trataba de una chica gorda. De hecho, Jane la calificaría sin dudar como _delgada_. Roger la ponía de los nervios con su exigencia respecto al peso de sus bailarinas, sin importarle ni un poco su salud. Jane se sentía afortunada por tener un metabolismo rápido, pero no se confiaba sólo en eso. También corría por las mañanas antes de ir al teatro.

Pero no quería pensar en Roger y sus neurosis. Si seguía así iba a terminar por destruir la autoestima de todas las chicas de la compañía. Era un auténtico desgraciado de película, el muy imbécil.

Sintiéndose rebelde, Jane entró a una de las pastelerías e invirtió una libra y media —cosa que no hacía normalmente— en un encantador _cupcake_. Roger y sus idioteces podían irse a buena parte. Y muchas gracias.

Aún saboreando la cubierta azucarada, la joven bailarina entró a su edificio. Ella y Lizzie lo habían elegido porque era cómodo y económico. Además, estaba bien ubicado y les quedaba cerca de sus respectivos trabajos.

Junto a las puertas del ascensor del vestíbulo, dos chicos estaban esperando que la máquina parara y rodeados de varios muebles que tenían todo el aspecto de ser de segunda mano. Jane levantó las cejas al ver entre las cosas un refrigerador. Jane sonrió un poco. Seguro que eran nuevos en el edificio, aún no se enteraban de que el ascensor llevaba años —si no siglos— sin funcionar.

—Hola —los saludó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amable—. Sí saben que el ascensor no funciona, ¿verdad?

El más bajo de los dos la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y Jane no pudo evitar pensar que las pecas que el chico ostentaba en la punta de la nariz eran encantadoras.

—No, la verdad. Puede que me lo hayan dicho pero lo olvidé. Creo que sólo usamos las escaleras cuando llegamos. ¡Menudo distraído que estoy hecho! —el joven se había sonrojado un poco, lo que hizo que a Jane le cayera aún mejor. Siempre había tenido un punto blando con la gente tímida y ese chico le parecía algo así, con su forma apresurada y torpe de hablar—. Por cierto, soy Charles Bingley, un gusto.

—Oh, ustedes deben ser los nuevos vecinos. ¡Bienvenidos! Yo soy Jane Bennet, el gusto es mío.

—Un gusto, señorita Bennet —él le devolvió el saludo con una formalidad que divirtió a Jane—. Y él es Darcy, mi compañero.

—Oh, ya veo —replicó Jane—. Es genial que hayan decidido vivir juntos. Supongo que debió ser una decisión difícil.

Bingley sólo la miró como si no entendiera de qué estaba hablando la chica. Pero el otro chico sí había comprendido a qué se refería ella y frunció el ceño.

—No somos _ése_ tipo de compañeros —bufó de malos modos enfatizando con firmeza la palabra _ése_—. Sólo vivimos juntos.

—Oh… Lo siento —musitó Jane mientras sentía como sus mejillas enrojecían violentamente. Seguro que en su rostro se podría haber frito un huevo. En su fuero interno, se alegraba por eso. El chico pelirrojo le había parecido guapísimo y hubiera sido un auténtico desperdicio que fuera gay. Aunque seguro que su amigo Freddy diría todo lo contrario.

—No te preocupes, está bien —respondió Charles sonriendo abiertamente. Al parecer, se había demorado en comprender el comentario de Jane, pero ya había logrado entenderlo y le había parecido divertido. Al menos no había puesto la expresión de disgusto de su amigo. Jane no pudo evitar pensar que al otro chico le hacía falta un poco de sentido del humor.

—No sé tú, Bingley, pero yo necesito subir estas cosas. Y voy a necesitar de tu ayuda para subir la mesa, las camas y el sofá —gruñó el joven de pelo oscuro mientras tomaba una cama desarmada—. ¿Vienes?

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —se ofreció Jane recordando que eso era lo correcto cuando llegaban nuevo vecinos—. No sé qué tanto los pueda ayudar con ese sofá, pero seguro que puedo llevar algunas sillas. ¿En qué piso están?

—En el tercero —replicó Bingley, pasándole una de las sillas—. Muchas gracias, por cierto.

—No es nada. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por los nuevos vecinos, ¿no?

De reojo vio cómo el otro chico resoplaba y cómo Bingley se acercaba a él y tomaba el otro extremo del respaldo de la cama. Los siguió por las estrechas escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Cuando el que se llamaba Darcy abrió la puerta de su departamento, Jane supo por qué el arriendo del suyo era mucho más barato que el resto del edificio: era muchísimo más pequeño que este.

—Wow, nunca había entrado a uno de estos departamentos. Son enormes —comentó mientras dejaba la silla junto a un muro y miraba a su alrededor.

—¿No vives en el mismo edificio? —inquirió Bingley al salir de una de las habitaciones.

—Sí, pero mi departamento es uno de los del último piso. Son más pequeños y con el techo abuhardillado, no tienen tanto espacio —explicó Jane mientras los tres bajaban las escaleras. Darcy resopló nuevamente y se apresuró en bajar los tres tramos de escaleras.

—Lo siento por eso —Bingley se encogió de hombros y señaló al lugar por donde su amigo había desaparecido—. Normalmente no es tan hosco, pero hoy está cansado y de mal humor.

—No te preocupes —replicó Jane con un guiño cómplice—. Mi hermana también tiene días así y ya aprendí a ignorarlos. ¿Te parece si voy a buscar a Hill, el conserje? Van a necesitar más ayuda si quieren subir ese sofá y el refrigerador.

—Tienes toda la razón. Sería genial.

—Vuelvo en un momento —Jane desapareció en una habitación junto al vestíbulo del edificio. Salió unos minutos después seguida de un hombre grande como un armario. Bingley lo recordaba de cuando habían visto el departamento por primera vez.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda —sonrió al verlo. Hill se encogió de hombros y tomó el refrigerador por un lado. Los dos chicos tomaron el otro lado y comprobaron que el hombre era muy fuerte. Entre ellos apenas se podían con la mitad del peso del refrigerado, mientras que el hombre podía con la mitad del peso solo y ni siquiera parecía importarle demasiado.

Al menos podrían terminar antes con la mudanza.

-o-

Sí, claro, la tal Jane era guapa, pero Darcy no entendía por qué su amigo sonreía de esa manera al hablar con ella mientras limpiaban el departamento de puerta a puerta. Sólo Bingley podía actuar de esa forma con una chica a la que acababa de conocer.

No había que ser el mejor amigo de Charles Bingley para adivinar que la chica le gustaba. Mucho. ¿Qué clase de persona decidía en menos de dos horas que otra persona le gustaba? Sólo Bingley. Era algo absolutamente absurdo, pero así era. Mientras Jane se preocupaba de sacarles brillo a los tiradores de los cajones de la cocina, el chico estaba parado en uno de los mesones barriendo el techo para limpiarlo. De vez en cuando, él le pedía algo y ella se lo entregaba, se miraban a los ojos por uno o dos segundos y terminaban por apartar la mirada sonrojándose. Parecía que su amigo había regresado a la adolescencia.

Con un gruñido exasperado, el joven entró a su pieza con una escoba. Prefería barrer el suelo de madera de su habitación un millón de veces a tener que ser testigo de los ridículos intentos de coqueteo de su amigo.

Suspiró mientras empezaba a pasar la escoba sobre el suelo, concentrando todas sus energías en la tarea. Aunque pareciera increíble, era la primera vez que barría una habitación. Nunca había necesitado hacerlo. Pero estaba descubriendo que no era tan terrible.

Una vez que tuvo una pila de polvo pulcramente instalada junto a la puerta, salió a buscar una bolsa de basura y la pala. Jane seguía en el departamento, ahora estaba limpiando las ventanas con la ayuda de Bingley, que no estaba haciendo gran cosa pero parecía entusiasmado.

—Bingley, ¿dónde está la pala?

—En la cocina —respondió el otro antes de volver a su conversación con la muchacha—. Darcy suspiró y volvió a su habitación para terminar de limpiar. Dejó el polvo en la bolsa de basura y la dejó junto a la puerta. Ahora necesitaba buscar un destornillador para armar la cama —la más simple y básica que había encontrado, pero se había comprado un buen colchón, siguiendo los consejos de su madre—. Por segunda vez salió de su dormitorio y le preguntó a Bingley por las herramientas. Su amigo le contestó con aire ausente mientras ayuda a Jane a acomodar los muebles del living-comedor.

El joven volvió a su dormitorio con la caja de herramientas, dispuesto a enfrentarse con la absoluta novedad de armar una cama desde cero. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Después de pelear durante un rato con el mueble, logró armarlo por completo. Luego, tiró el colchón sobre el armatoste. También puso las sábanas de segunda mano que habían comprado; nada ostentosas, sencillas y baratas.

Desde afuera de su habitación, se escuchaban las voces de Jane y Bingley, que parecían estar conversando animadamente acerca de un tema particularmente interesante. Casi no podía creer que ella siguiera ahí. ¿Eran ya las once de la noche? Respiró hondo y sacó un cuaderno y su guitarra. Como había hecho de tiempo en tiempo cuando estaba en Oxford, intentó escribir algo. Aún podía recordar cuando todo funcionaba como debía. Cuando siempre tenía una melodía en su cabeza y podía traspasarla a papel con la misma naturalidad con la que respiraba.

Pero nada. Después de intentar componer un par de acordes, con resultados desastrosos, decidió que era un caso perdido y se puso a repasar los acordes de una vieja canción de Bob Dylan que siempre le había gustado mucho.

Un rato después, la cabeza pelirroja de Bingley apareció en el dintel de la puerta.

—Jane acaba de irse.

—Ya.

—Nos invitó a una fiesta mañana, en una fábrica abandonada —Bingley entró en la habitación y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas frente a él—. ¿No te parece estupenda?

—Supongo —Darcy se encogió de hombros y depositó la guitarra en su funda. Bingley estaba hablando de las muchas cosas divertidas e interesantes que le había contado Jane esa tarde, además de adornar todas esas palabras con comentarios acerca de lo genial e inteligente que era la chica y todas las cualidades que había encontrado en ella.

—Y dedujiste todo eso de una conversación de… ¿un par de horas? _Wow_, debe ser un nuevo récord.

—Ajá. Y te comunico que vas a ir a esa fiesta —una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios del joven.

—Por ningún motivo, Bingley —protestó—. Sabes que odio las fiestas; demasiada gente, mucho ruido y poco aire puro.

—No seas aguafiestas —replicó su amigo—. Tienes que salir un poco. Además, no es tan terrible como lo pintan. Incluso, puede ser que te diviertas un poco.

—Lo dudo bastante —gruñó Darcy, pero ya sabía que era una batalla perdida. Bingley lo iba a arrastrar a esa fiesta costara lo que costara. Podía ver en sus ojos esa mirada que mostraba cuando tomaba una decisión de la que nadie iba a sacarlo.

-o-

Jane entró al departamento cantando una de esas canciones que a uno se le quedan pegadas por meses. Su hermana estaba sentada en el mesón de la cocina con un montón de papeles desparramados por ella. Jane pudo ver la característica letra de su hermana: grande y desordenada. En las hojas se podían ver incluso los tachones que hacía cuando una frase no terminaba de convencerla.

—¿De dónde vienes tan contenta? —preguntó sin levantar la cabeza de su trabajo.

Jane se limitó a sonreír y a acercarse a la llave para llenar un vaso de agua. Lizzie alzó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja ante la misteriosa actitud de su hermana.

—No te hagas de rogar, hermanita —se burló—. Vamos, normalmente no cantas como descosida cuando vienes de tus ensayos. A mí no me engañas, te pasó algo. Algo interesante. O alguien —añadió mirando fijamente a su hermana—. Puedes contármelo.

Jano no contestó, sino que se apoyó en el mesón de la cocina y dio un largo sorbo a su vaso de agua. Su hermana le dio un ligero empujón que decía «_¡cuéntame! ¡cuéntame!_»

—Está bien, no vaya a ser que mueras de la curiosidad —soltó Jane luego de unos instantes (pausa dramática, dirían algunos)—. Uf, a veces eres peor que Lydia. Conocí a los nuevos vecinos.

—¿Y? —inquirió Lizzie a su vez—. ¿Qué tiene _eso_ de especial?

Jane no contestó a eso. Se limitó a sonreír misteriosamente y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a su hermana muy intrigada tras de sí.

¿Qué mosca le había picado a Jane?

* * *

(1) Isadora Duncan (1877-1927) bailarina y coreógrafa. Se le atribuye la invención de la danza moderna. Su estilo se consideraba expresionista y supuso una ruptura con respecto al estilo tradicional del ballet.

* * *

_La verdad es que cuando he revisado la lista de canciones que tengo como recomendaciones para este fic, me hizo mucha gracia que esta tocara precisamente hoy. Esta noche unos amigos van a tocar en un tributo a los Beatles en un pub de nuestra ciudad, así que tendré muy presente esta canción, que es una de mis favoritas._

_¡Saludos!_

_Muselina_


	3. Nada especial

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de la genial Jane Austen._

**Canción recomendada:** "Song 2" de Blur.

**Chocolate y café amargo**

**Capítulo 3**

**«Nada especial»**

La fábrica abandonada era una parte importante de la vida del barrio bohemio de Liverpool. Desde hacía algunos años que se solían organizar presentaciones artísticas y exposiciones. Lizzie incluso había organizado una lectura de poesía. Como habían cortado la luz, los invitados se habían conseguido velas y la velada había proseguido sin más contratiempos. Se veía mucho más interesante a la luz de las velas, en todo caso. De vez en cuando, ahí se celebraba alguna fiesta.

No eran fiestas muy elaboradas, más bien se basaban en decirles a los conocidos que llevaran algo para tomar y siempre había un DJ aficionado —o alguien que se ganaba la vida poniendo música en algún club— que se encargaba de la música. No era ni siquiera necesario tener un motivo para celebrar. Bastaba estar de humor y con ganas de bailar para armar una fiesta. Más de alguna vez habían coincidido dos eventos, pero nadie se hacía mala sangre por eso. Mientras más, mejor.

La fiesta de esa semana prometía ser grande. Normalmente se trataba de cosas más bien improvisadas, pero esa semana la planeación había sido más elaborada. Incluso se rumoreaba acerca de una banda que iba a presentar.

Aunque la semana no había sido la mejor, Lizzie estaba lista para pasarla bien por un rato. Aunque normalmente su idea de salir un viernes por la noche era más bien sentarse en un pub a conversar hasta la hora de cierre, esa noche tenía ganas de bailar. Necesitaba sacarse las frustraciones, los rechazos y el mal humor acumulado de los últimos días.

—Jane, ¿estás lista? —preguntó asomándose al baño donde su hermana estaba terminando de maquillarse—. Thomas dice que va a haber una banda.

—Genial —replicó Jane, que parecía más concentrada en ponerse máscara que en escuchar a su hermana—. ¿Cómo me veo?

—Estupenda, como siempre —contestó Lizzie con sinceridad. Siempre había considerado que Jane era la más bonita de sus hermanas—. De hecho, apuesto lo que quieras que todos los hombres se enamorarán perdidamente de ti. Y si no lo hacen, o son tontos o juegan en el otro equipo —añadió, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su hermana.

—¡Ay, Lizzie! —la joven se sonrojó un poco—. No seas exagerada.

Lizzie sólo rió y le repitió que terminara de arreglarse porque no quería llegar demasiado tarde. Su hermana suspiró y terminó de echarse un poco de brillo labial para dar el toque final. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con su aspecto, fue a su dormitorio a buscar una chaqueta.

—¿Ya? —inquirió una vez más Lizzie, que estaba dando saltitos junto a la puerta, como hacía siempre que estaba apurada.

—Sí, tranquila, mujer —contestó Jane mientras se enfundaba en la chaqueta.

Las dos salieron del edificio a la fría noche de noviembre. No tenían auto, pero afortunadamente la fábrica no quedaba demasiado lejos de su edificio. Además, caminar las haría entrar en calor. A pesar del aspecto exterior del barrio, era verdaderamente un lugar muy seguro. Especialmente cuando se trataba de dos chicas que llevaban un tiempo viviendo ahí. Sabían muy bien qué precauciones debían tomar y qué callejones era mejor evitar. También sabían que lo mejor era caminar por el centro de la calle y no acercarse a zonas con poca iluminación. Por suerte para ambas, ninguna había sufrido ningún tipo de asalto en los años que llevaban viviendo ahí, pero habían oído de otras chicas que sí los habían sufrido.

Una de las cosas que más les gustaba del barrio era que todo parecía quedar relativamente cerca. Para ir a la fábrica no tuvieron que caminar más que dos cuadras. Incluso antes de doblar la esquina se escuchaban los bajos de la música y Lizzie sonrió. Algo le decía que esa sería una noche que no olvidaría por el resto de su vida.

Por supuesto, no sabía qué tan acertada era esa impresión.

Atravesaron la pequeña puerta lateral del edificio y se encontraron en una estancia enorme. La verdad era que era un lugar perfecto para hacer fiestas. No sólo era enorme, sino que también tenía plataformas a ambos lados —donde antaño se instalaban los dueños de la fábrica a inspeccionar el trabajo— donde se podían instalar el DJ y la gente que no estuviera bailando. Esa noche, además, habían instalado una tarima donde se podían apreciar varios instrumentos esperaban a sus dueños.

—Estupendo —Lizzie sonrió—. Lo de la banda era verdad.

—¡Lizzie! —Charlotte apareció entre un grupo de chicos y corrió hacia sus amigas—. ¿Saben quiénes van a tocar?

—Ni idea —replicó Lizzie. Jane pareció no haber escuchado porque estaba mirando a todos lados buscando a alguien.

—_The Time Warpers_ (1)—contestó Charlotte con una sonrisa—. La revista de Thomas hizo un artículo sobre ellos hacía unas semanas.

Thomas era el hermano mayor de Charlotte y quien las había impulsado en primer lugar a irse a vivir a Liverpool. Creativo e inteligente, Thomas Lucas se había hecho un lugar en el periodismo alternativo cooperando en una revista electrónica que tocaba temas que iban desde los mejores lugares dónde comer en la ciudad por poco dinero hasta temas de política internacional —su reportaje _«¿Cómo entender la crisis europea?» _había sido un éxito tal que el mismo _Times_ de Londres se los había comprado. Lizzie colaboraba con ellos a veces, escribiendo críticas de libros y reseñas de obras de teatro.

—Creo que lo recuerdo —Lizzie se mordió el labio mientras intentaba recordar algún detalle de ese artículo, pero nada acudió a su mente. Decidió que seguramente no era tan importante y optó por seguir escuchando a Charlotte, que parloteaba alegremente acerca de una oferta que había recibido para pintar un mural en un jardín infantil. Siempre había sido una pintora muy talentosa y en la escuela de Meryton (donde ella y las Bennet habían estudiado) había destacado por su sensibilidad artística. Ahora se ganaba la vida haciendo clases de arte a niños pequeños en un colegio. A diferencia de las hermanas Bennet, ella no era atractiva en lo absoluto, pero no parecía importarle demasiado.

—Lizzie —dijo señalando a dos jóvenes que acababan de cruzar la puerta—. ¿No son esos dos los clientes que estaban el otro día en el café?

—Sí, el chico simpático y su amigo el amargado —replicó la aludida frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Yo los invité —fue la respuesta sorpresiva de Jane.

Las otras dos jóvenes la miraron boquiabiertas. Jane era ciertamente una caja de sorpresas.

-o-

Darcy había intentado de todo para no asistir a la dichosa fiesta. Desde fingir que había encontrado inspiración y que quería dedicar la noche a escribir (por supuesto, Bingley lo conocía demasiado como para saber que le estaba mintiendo) hasta pretender estar enfermo —«¿En serio, Darcy? ¿Cuántos años tienes?»—. Al final había terminado por aceptar bajo protesta.

—No seas amargado —se burló Bingley tras escuchar por milésima vez que a su amigo no le interesaba pasar la noche en un almacén viejo lleno de gente a la que no conocían—. Además, es una fábrica abandonada, no un almacén.

—Para efectos prácticos, lo mismo —gruñó Darcy que caminaba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y el ceño fruncido. Ante la respuesta de su amigo diciéndole que seguro que se divertirían mucho, se limitó a mascullar—: Lo dudo bastante.

Por supuesto, el lugar era aún peor de lo que había imaginado. Gente de aspecto por todos lados, música a todo volumen y, lo peor, parecía que todos los estaban mirando. Las noticias corrían rápido en ese lugar, al parecer.

—¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora? —gruñó nuevamente fastidiado.

Sin embargo, su amigo no le contestó, tenía la mirada clavada en un punto a la distancia y empezó a caminar hacia ahí. Darcy lo siguió con fastidio. A saber qué mosca se le había metido esta vez a su amigo.

No tardó en descubrir lo que había llamado tan poderosamente la atención de su amigo: Jane Bennet, su vecina de arriba. Estaba acompañada de dos chicas a las que no les prestó atención. Su amigo tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

—¡Jane! ¡Qué bueno verte! —gritó para hacerse escuchar por la joven—. ¡Esto está muy bien!

—¡Me alegra que hayan venido! —respondió ella a su vez—. ¡Por cierto, ella es mi hermana! —añadió tomando a una de las chicas que estaba tras ella y señalándole que se adelantara. Darcy se encontró cara a cara con la camarera del café donde había comido el primer día—. ¡Y ella es Charlotte Lucas! —agregó señalando a la otra.

—¡Oh, es un placer conocerlas! —fue la respuesta de Charles, que estaba esbozando una sonrisa aún más grande—. ¿No quieres bailar? —le preguntó a la chica.

Ella aceptó y los dos desaparecieron entre la gente. Darcy maldijo para sus adentros. ¡Bingley lo había dejado solo con esas dos chicas desconocidas! Se las iba a pagar, el muy cretino. Vio como las dos chicas se daban media vuelta y subían a una de las plataformas y las siguió de mala gana. No pensaba quedarse absolutamente solo en la mitad de esa multitud. Arriba, las chicas saludaron a un joven que iba de la mano con otro. Por el parecido, Darcy supuso que se trataba de algún pariente de la chica feúcha, ¿Charlotte? Se parecían bastante. Se acercó a la barandilla de fierro y miró hacia la gente que bailaba. Una tarima en una esquina de la estancia llamó su atención: instrumentos dispuestos para una banda. Las memorias lo golpearon sin piedad. Recordaba cuando era un jovencito idealista que soñaba con cambiar el mundo una canción a la vez. ¡Menudo ingenuo que había sido!

—¿No bailas? —preguntó una voz a su lado. Era la hermana de Jane, la camarera.

—No si puedo evitarlo —fue su respuesta. Vio como ella alzaba una ceja al oír eso y le dirigía una mirada inescrutable. Darcy quiso preguntarle qué estaba pensando, pero tenía la desagradable impresión de que seguramente no se trataría de nada amable acerca de su persona. Ella le daba la impresión de ser una de esas personas que calaban a los demás con una sola mirada. No sabía si quería escuchar lo que ella podía decir acerca de él.

—Oh —dijo la joven y él tuvo la impresión de que con esa sola sílaba había dicho más que mil palabras.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. De repente, un joven se acercó a Lizzie y la invitó a bailar. Con una mirada a Darcy, ella aceptó y desapareció entre la gente. Fitzwilliam volvió a apoyarse en la barandilla y a mirar a los bailarines. No podía distinguir nada debido a la pobre iluminación, pero suponía que Bingley estaría por ahí bailando con Jane y sonriendo tan bobaliconamente como cuando la había visto al llegar. Seguro que el muy idiota ya se habría enamorado de ella.

—Imbécil —masculló para sus adentros y pensó que un vaso de vodka no le sentaría nada de mal, pero ni él ni Bingley habían pensado en llevar sus propias bebidas —como al parecer era la costumbre ahí— y no conocía a nadie como para pedirlo como un favor. Tendría que aguantarse por el momento.

En eso, vio como los músicos empezaban a ocupar los puestos junto a los instrumentos de la tarima. Una punzada de nostalgia lo atacó al ver esa escena tan familiar. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, él podría ser quién estaba en esa tarima aferrando una guitarra. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferente, no estaría solo; Verónica estaría con él. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes quizás ni siquiera habría estado ahí.

Pero sabía que no sacaba nada con pensar en algo que había muerto hacía más de seis años. A estas alturas debía estar muerto y enterrado, sin posibilidad de resurrección. En lugar de eso, concentró su atención en la música.

La canción hablaba de festejar y pasarlo bien, decía que la vida es una sola y que no vale la pena desperdiciarla pensando en el pasado. Darcy pensó que eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer, pero la melodía no estaba nada de mal. No era como lo que él había escrito hacía una vida atrás, pero estaba bastante bien.

Se acomodó en la barandilla y siguió escuchándolos. No estaba de humor para bailar ni nada de eso, pero quizás la fiesta no estaba tan mal. Aunque eso no se lo diría a Bingley.

-o-

Bingley estaba en el séptimo cielo. Podía jurar que la sonrisa de Jane Bennet era la mejor de todo el universo, que sus comentarios eran siempre brillantes y que era, en definitiva, la chica más perfecta que había conocido en su vida. Si hubiera sido por él, se hubiera pasado toda la vida bailando con ella.

Pero lamentablemente, el destino no parecía estar de su parte. Luego de bailar un rato, la chica se había despedido de él y se había ido a bailar con sus amigas. Sin embargo, él estaba convencido de que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo porque ella le había sonreído. Y una sonrisa de Jane Bennet valía más que todo el oro del mundo.

Por lo demás, le gustaba bastante el ambiente de la fiesta. Relajado y sin formalidades. Justo el tipo de lugares que a él le gustaban. Tras lanzarle una última mirada a Jane, que bailaba con sus amigas, se dirigió a buscar a Darcy. Seguro que estaba furioso con él por haberlo dejado solo y quizás tendría algo de razón. Sabía que su amigo no era precisamente la persona más sociable del planeta y que probablemente estaría muy incómodo entre tantos desconocidos. Pero también esperaba que comprendiera: Jane era única.

_«Siempre dices que son únicas, Charles»_. Casi podía escuchar la voz de su amigo diciéndole lo que le había dicho una y mil veces. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión estaba seguro de que había algo diferente. Podía ser que se hubiera equivocado un montón de veces antes, pero ahora sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Jane era perfecta para él.

No se demoró mucho en encontrarlo. Estaba en una de las plataformas de observación, con la mirada fija en la banda que seguía tocando.

—¡Darcy! —gritó para hacerse oír entre la multitud. El aludido pareció no escucharlo. A la distancia a la que estaba podía ver cómo su amigo estaba tamborileando los dedos en la baranda y ese pequeño detalle lo hizo sonreír. Sabía que Darcy no podía estar alejado de la música por tanto tiempo—. Veo que estás disfrutando la fiesta —comentó en voz alta al llegar junto a su amigo. Fitzwilliam levantó una ceja al verlo.

—No tanto como tú, me temo —señaló—. ¿Dónde está Jane?

—Bailando con sus amigas.

—¿Ya te abandonó?

Bingley decidió hacer caso omiso de ese comentario.

—¿No te importaría salir un poco? —preguntó Darcy a continuación—. Creo que necesito respirar algo de aire fresco. Este lugar es sofocante.

—Como quieras —Bingley se encogió de hombros y ambos se abrieron paso a través de la multitud que ocupaba el edificio. La banda seguía tocando, y las canciones seguían siendo sobre el vivir el día a día y que sólo se vive una vez. A Bingley le había gustado bastante la banda, tenían un ritmo alegre y contagioso. Si alguna vez sacaran un disco, seguramente lo compraría.

Afuera de la fábrica había mucha gente. Algunos estaban sentados en la calle bebiendo de una botella metida en una bolsa de papel, otros estaban fumando en un círculo que parecía más bien una cofradía. Por el rabillo del ojo, Bingley pudo ver a una pareja de chicos que estaba examinando una jeringuilla. Y unos gemidos inconfundibles provenían de un callejón cercano. Muy a su pesar, el joven se puso rojo hasta las orejas cuando pensó en lo que seguramente estaban haciendo ahí.

—Eh… ¿no has bailado en toda la noche, Darcy? —preguntó para apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza—. Mira que aquí hay muchísimas chicas guapas para elegir.

—Estabas bailando con la única guapa —fue la seca respuesta de Darcy—. Deberías volver con ella. Sabes que no me gustan estos lugares y seguro que ella es mejor compañía que yo en estos momentos.

—No seas idiota —le sonrió Bingley—. Podemos buscarte una pareja de baile. La hermana de Jane parecía ser simpática... ¿recuerdas cómo se llama? ¿Qué tal te pareció?

Darcy no contestó por unos momentos. A la luz de un farol, Charles pudo ver como el ceño de su amigo se contraía como cuando estaba meditando acerca de algo muy detenidamente. Siempre le había causado gracia el cuidado con que su amigo elegía las palabras que usaba.

—No sé. La verdad es que no la vi bien, la luz allá adentro no es muy buena —declaró luego de unos instantes—. Supongo que es decentemente bonita, pero nada especial —añadió con una mueca.

—No seas así, Darcy. Estoy convencido de que… ¿cómo es que se llama? Lily o algo así, ¿no?

—¿Lizzie?

—¡Eso es! Bueno, creo que Lizzie es una chica muy amable —Charles recibió una mirada de su amigo que decía a las claras que esa última frase le merecía bastante desconfianza. Sin embargo, Darcy no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a apoyarse en la pared con los ojos cerrados y a respirar profundamente.

Charles se sentó en una escalerilla de cemento que llevaba a la puerta principal de la fábrica —clausurada— y apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano, pensando en Jane y su maravillosa sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos se había fijado en la ventana que se alzaba a un par de metros sobre ellos y, por lo tanto, no podían sospechar que su conversación había sido escuchada por alguien. Mucho menos que esa persona era precisamente la última persona que hubieran querido que escuchara.

* * *

(1) No, esta vez no es una referencia a los Beatles. Esta vez es una referencia muy directa a la película-musical (y obra de teatro) _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. La película, gracias a su estilo exagerado (que rozaría el mal gusto si no fuera obviamente hecho a propósito), se ha convertido en una película de culto. El nombre de la banda en la historia proviene de una de las canciones: "The Time Warp".

* * *

_Y ya se conocen nuestros encantadores protagonistas, aunque (como seguro esperaban) su primer encuentro no ha sido el mejor. Culpa de Darcy y sus habilidades sociales de langosta agorafóbica._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	4. ¿Amor?

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes fueron creados por la genial Jane Austen. Yo los tomo prestados por un ratito._

**Música recomendada: "**Who Feels Love?" de Oasis.

**Chocolate y café amargo**

**Capítulo 4**

**¿Amor?**

—¿Pueden creerlo? —bufó Lizzie a la mañana siguiente. Charlotte y Jane estaban sentadas en la mesa del desayuno, con sendas tostadas y tazas de café delante de ellas. Antes de que Lizzie pudiera decir nada, Jane se levantó a buscar una taza. Podía prever lo que se avecinaba y llenar la boca de Lizzie lo antes posible era la mejor idea.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Jane mientras abría uno de los gabinetes, ignorando por completo la mirada de Charlotte que decía a las claras «no le eches leña al fuego». Mientras caminaban al departamento de las Bennet

—Lo que el estirado de nuestro vecino nuevo dijo acerca de mí en la fiesta de anoche. Eso. Cabrón creído —masculló la chica entre dientes sentándose en una de las sillas un tanto desvencijadas que usaban en la cocina—. ¿De verdad cree que me importa lo que piense de mí?

—Pues, creo que estás demostrando que sí te importa —apuntó Charlotte con un tono despreocupado. Jane soltó una risita, pero la ahogó al ver la mirada que le dirigía su hermana.

Su amiga le dirigió una mirada irritada desde el otro lado del mesón, pero dejó de quejarse a viva voz. En lugar de eso, se puso a mascullar insultos entre dientes. Jane miró a Charlotte desde donde estaba y sonrió divertida.

—¿Y qué cosa tan terrible dijo, si puede saberse?

Antes de que Lizzie pudiera abrir la boca, su amiga saltó a responder.

—Dijo que no quería bailar con Lizzie porque no era, y cito, «nada especial» —dijo Charlotte poniéndole especial énfasis a las últimas dos palabras.

—¡No dijo eso! —exclamó Jane abriendo los ojos—. Pero parecía tan simpático cuando Charles nos lo presentó.

—Jane, querida, para ti _todos_ son simpáticos —bufó Lizzie estirándose para coger la caja de cereales—. Pero este tal Darcy es un imbécil. Un idiota creído que piensa que todos estamos por debajo de él. Seguro que es un hijo de papi y cuenta con que su padre pagará por todo mientras él vive la vida bohemia.

—Lo dice la camarera.

—Al menos papá no paga mis cuentas.

—Lizzie, no sabes eso. Charles me dijo que Darcy tenía pensado ir a _Carter's_ a buscar trabajo. Necesitaban ayuda en la barra, creo. Y Charles estará dibujando en Netherfields como caricaturista.

—Lo que sea. El punto es que Darcy es un idiota y me alegro de no gustarle. Así no tendré que hablar con él cuando me lo cruce en las escaleras. —Lizzie cogió la jarrita de la leche y derramó un buen montón sobre sus cereales.

Jane y Charlote se miraron, pero no dijeron nada. Sabían que cuando Lizzie estaba de ese humor de perros, lo mejor era dejarla rumiarlo tranquila. En un rato se le pasaría. Además, era mejor no hacerse mala sangre con ella.

—Oye, Jane —le preguntó ella a la mayor de las Bennet—. ¿Y qué tal con ese Charles? No te quitaba los ojos de encima. Y sólo bailó contigo.

—¿No bailó contigo un rato, Charlotte? —le preguntó la aludida a su vez—. Estoy segura de que en algún momento no bailé con él.

Charlotte rodó los ojos antes de responder.

—Ya, pero lo único que quería era volver a tus brazos.

Ante esas palabras de su amiga, Lizzie sólo pudo levantar la vista y mirar a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos. Jane soltó una risita y tomó un nuevo sorbo de su taza de café.

—¿De qué carajos me perdí?

—Nada, Lizzie. Charlotte sólo está comentando que bailé mucho con Bingley anoche. Es un gran chico, la verdad.

—Mujer, no es que hayas bailado mucho con él. ¡Bailaste toda la noche! —protestó Charlotte, divertida.

—Que no se entere mamá —fue la única respuesta que Lizzie logró decir, provocando un alud de carcajadas por parte de su hermana y su amiga.

La señora Bennet había considerado una desgracia que sus dos hijas mayores hubieran decidido irse lejos de su casa en el condado de Hertford. Pero si llegaba a saber que Jane había conocido a un chico que tenía toda la cara de provenir de una buena familia, se volvería loca. A Lizzie no le extrañaría en lo más mínimo que su madre apareciera en la puerta de su apartamento, si llegaba a enterarse.

Para la señora Bennet, no había una meta más elevada para la vida que casarse y tener hijos. Y eso era justo lo que esperaba para todas sus hijas. Por más que Lizzie insistiera en que estaban en el siglo veintiuno y no en el diecinueve, la señora Bennet no se daba por enterada. El señor Bennet, por el contrario, era el primero en felicitar a sus hijas por independizarse.

-o-

El dueño del bar, Carter —Darcy no podía recordar su primer nombre—, lo miró por encima del currículum que le había entregado al pasar. Bingley había insistido en que pusiera que había estudiado música y leyes, aunque no hubiera terminado las carreras. Y a decir verdad, Darcy había preferido poner eso a dejar la hoja de papel en blanco.

Nunca en su vida había trabajado para nada.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes experiencia trabajando en bares? —preguntó después de examinar el documento con atención. Darcy negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta—. ¿Y atendiendo mesas tampoco?

—No, pero aprendo rápido, señor —dijo rápidamente. Estaba dispuesto a hacer que olvidaran su falta de experiencia demostrando que estaba dispuesto a aprender lo que fuera rápidamente. Necesitaba ese trabajo, desesperadamente. Después de pagar el primer mes de arriendo, la garantía y comprar sus muebles de segunda mano, no les quedaba demasiado dinero. Bingley ya tenía un trabajo seguro, sólo faltaba él.

—No es necesario que me trates de usted, hombre. No puedo ser más que un par de años mayor que tú. —Bajó la vista hacia la hoja de papel que traía en la mano—. De hecho, sólo dos años. Puedes tratarme de tú.

Estaban en una diminuta habitación tras el bar, donde Carter mantenía todos los registros del bar. Sólo había espacio para una pequeña repisa llena de archivadores y papeles, un escritorio y dos sillas destartaladas. Pero, curiosamente, Darcy no se sentía tan incómodo como cabría imaginar en esas circunstancias. Aunque estuviera en la mitad de la primera entrevista de trabajo de su vida.

—Vale.

—Entonces, ¿nunca has trabajado en nada de esto? ¿Ni siquiera en una compañía de catering o algo? Lo que necesitamos no es muy complicado, pero tener a alguien con experiencia sería una ayuda.

—No, pero de verdad puedo aprender sobre la marcha.

Carter le dirigió una mirada curiosa, como si se estuviera preguntando por qué un joven como él estaba buscando trabajo en un bar. Pero pareció contenerse de hacer preguntas, porque siguió haciéndole preguntas.

—Ya veo. ¿Y sabes mezclar tragos? —preguntó a continuación.

—Algunos —respondió automáticamente el joven—. Pero puedo aprender —añadió con la misma velocidad.

—Me alegro, porque necesito que te estudies esto —dijo Carter abriendo uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacando un pequeño manual—. Tu salario será de nueve libras la hora, más las propinas de la barra.

Darcy recibió el librito con una mirada sorprendida. No se había esperado que todo saliera tan fácil, pero parecía que ya tenía un trabajo. No era un trabajo que los Darcy de todas las generaciones anteriores hubieran considerado un buen trabajo, pero sería algo que ayudaría a pagar las cuentas.

—¿Cuándo puedes empezar? —le preguntó Carter mientras se levantaba de su asiento, como para acompañarlo a la puerta.

—¿Cuándo me necesitas?

—Ahora —respondió simplemente Carter—. Ya vamos a abrir y seguro que Nav aceptará la ayuda extra. Vamos, deja que te lo presente.

Darcy se vio guiado por un estrecho pasillo que los dejó detrás de la barra del bar. Un chico de evidente ascendencia india los saludó con una sonrisa.

—Nav, él es Fitzwilliam. Nos va a echar una mano con el bar. Enséñale bien —le indicó Carter, antes de agacharse a buscar algo en la barra. Un delantal negro que Darcy se apresuró en amarrarse.

—Navraj, mucho gusto —el chico indio le tendió la mano para saludarlo—. Puedes decirme Nav. Creo que la única que me llama por mi nombre completo es mi mamá cuando está de malas. ¿Cómo se supone que te diga?

A Darcy nunca le había gustado particularmente su nombre, pero sus padres eran chapados a la antigua y habían insistido en usar el apellido de soltera de su madre como su primer nombre, como se hacía en el siglo diecinueve. De hecho, casi todo el mundo lo llamaba por su apellido.

—Darcy, supongo. Todo el mundo me llama así.

—¿Es tu apellido?

—Sí, claro.

—Estupendo, Darcy serás. Lo que tienes que hacer no es muy complejo, pero es importante que puedas hacerlo rápido y eficientemente. No me mires así, te manejarás rápidamente en esto. Sólo tienes que seguir mis instrucciones.

Darcy asintió, sintiéndose un poco perdido.

-o-

—¿Sabes? —dijo Charlotte cogiendo una galleta de uno de los paquetes que habían llevado para comer en el parque—. Yo creo que a Darcy le gustas.

Había sido idea de Lizzie salir a hacer a un picnic a un parque cercano, para divertirse un rato y relajarse. Total, era domingo y su día libre en el café. No estaba de más cambiar la rutina por unas cuantas horas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó su amiga con una mirada divertida.

—De su vecino nuevo, por supuesto. Ya sabes, el misteriosamente guapo, con la mirada penetrante y la voz profunda…

—Y con las habilidades sociales de una langosta agorafóbica, no lo olvides —apuntó Lizzie—. ¿Por qué crees que podría gustarle yo? Apenas hablamos medio minuto, como mucho. ¿Acaso dices que mi belleza femenina lo dejó en ese estado?

—¿Qué estado? —Jane, que había estado mirando al cielo durante toda su conversación, pareció volver de sus sueños.

—Su estado de idiota pomposo. Charlotte tiene la teoría de que se puso así porque yo le gusto. Lo que es absolutamente estúpido porque apenas he intercambiado dos palabras con él.

—Ay, no puede ser tan malo. ¿Cómo es que es amigo de Bingley si es tan horrible? —dijo Jane tendiéndose en el pasto—. Además, no veo por qué Lizzie no podría gustarle. Eres guapa y simpática. Puede que sólo sea tímido.

Lizzie frunció los labios. Por supuesto que a Darcy no le gustaba ella. Si fuera así, no la hubiera mirado como la noche anterior. Con asco. Seguro que pensaba que todo en la fiesta era una tontería y que él estaba por encima de todos ellos.

Era más que obvio que a Darcy nunca le podría gustar alguien como Lizzie. Se veía a kilómetros que estaba acostumbrado a lo mejor de lo mejor. A lo mejor, si tenían algo de suerte, se iba pronto y los dejaba en paz.

—Bueno, a Darcy no le gusto. Y aunque así fuera, a mí nunca me podría gustar alguien así, con esos aires de superioridad y esa personalidad inexistente —declaró Lizzie—. Por lo demás —añadió con una risita—, en estos momentos no podría tener un novio. Estoy demasiado ocupada.

—Ya —replicó Charlotte con una mirada que dejaba clarísimo que no compraba en absoluto la presunta independencia de su amiga—. Pero si cambias de opinión, es bueno saber que hay alguien así dispuesto a aceptarte, ¿no?

Lizzie puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer de espaldas en el pasto.

—No. Mi hombre perfecto no se parece en nada a Darcy. Yo quiero a alguien apasionado, romántico. No a un ridículo robot incapaz de mostrar emociones. Y con algo metido en el culo, porque no se me ocurre otra razón para que sea tan pomposo y estirado. Darcy se puede ir a freír monos al África, por lo que me importa.

Charlotte no pudo evitar una carcajada ante las palabras de su amiga. No había que ser demasiado astuta para ver que a Lizzie sí le importaba lo Darcy dijera de ella, por mucho que insistiera en que no.

Pero a ver quién era el valiente que se lo decía a su amiga.

* * *

_Sí, debí publicar ayer. Pero una cosa llevó a la otra y se me fue completamente de la cabeza. Pero aquí está el capítulo. Es un poco más corto que los anteriores, porque es un poco de transición para lo que viene._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	5. Aviso de demolición

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son creación de Jane Austen._

**Canción recomendada:** "Stairway to Heaven", de Led Zeppelin.

**Chocolate y café amargo**

**Capítulo 5**

**Aviso de demolición**

Lizzie dejó caer unas cuantas monedas en el jarro de las propinas y sonrió. Charlotte, que estaba al otro lado del mesón limpiando vasos levantó las cejas, divertida. Le hizo un gesto a su amiga para que se inclinara sobre la barra.

—Dime que le pediste su número a ese que está ahí —susurró apuntando a un joven que leía el periódico en una de las mesas. Lizzie había sido la encargada de atenderlo y tenía que reconocer que ciertamente era guapo—. Si no, pensaré que eres la más tonta del universo.

—También le pedí el número de su novio —respondió su amiga en el mismo tono—. Me dijo que lo estaba esperando.

—Menudo desperdicio. ¿Segura que no juega para los dos lados?

—¿Cómo se supone que sepa eso? —Lizzie cruzó al otro lado del mostrador para preparar un café en la máquina—. ¿Voy y le preguntó si es bisexual? ¿Quién hace eso?

Charlotte se rió ante el comentario de su amiga. Una de las razones por las que las dos disfrutaban tanto de su trabajo era porque les permitía estar juntas. Aunque las dos pasaban casi todo el día juntas, porque Charlotte solía trasladar sus materiales para pintar al departamento de las Bennet. Lizzie incluso le había pedido ayuda para ilustrar su último proyecto, un libro infantil sobre un osito del bosque.

—Por cierto, hablé con Nav esta mañana —dijo Charlotte mientras dejaba los vasos en la repisa bajo el mesón—. Dijo que en el bar hay un nuevo empleado. ¿Quién crees que es?

—Seguro que no es Colin Firth, así que puedes decepcionarme como quieras —bromeó Lizzie poniendo un trozo de cheescake en un plato.

—Es Darcy, mujer.

—¿Darcy? ¿El hombre-robot? ¿Hay una invasión de Darcys en Liverpool o algo? Porque soy absolutamente incapaz de imaginarme a ese estirado sirviendo bebidas en un bar —dijo la chica mientras cogía la taza de café servida—. ¿Y por qué tenía que ir a trabajar a Carter's? Ahora el bar está arruinado y tenemos que buscar otro lugar para salir. Ugh, podrían haber elegido a Robert Pattinson, si querían elegir a alguien así.

—Lástima, me gustaba Carter's —Charlotte sonrió burlona—. Y era verdaderamente conveniente, porque quedaba cerca de casa y todo. Una pena que tengamos que desalojarlo. Aunque yo diría que Darcy no se parece tanto a Pattinson. Tiene el pelo más corto —dijo pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—Claro que sí. Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Vale, Darcy sí es un pomposo creído, antipático y todo lo que quieras, pero que trabaje en el bar no significa que tengamos que hablar con él ni nada.

—No, pero estará ahí, mirándonos con sus ojos críticos —Lizzie arrugó la nariz—. Y criticando todo lo que hacemos y despreciándonos. Por cierto, tiene unos ojos muy pequeños, ¿no crees?

—No sé, no me fijé tanto. Lizzie, de verdad creo que estás sacando todo este asunto de Darcy de proporciones.

—¡No estoy haciendo nada de eso! Es sólo que no quiero encontrármelo en el bar, ya tengo suficiente con verlo cada vez que tengo que bajar al hall del edificio. Es como si tuviera sensores para ver cuando salgo de casa o algo.

—¿Y por qué tendría sensores para ver cuándo sales? —Charlotte rodó los ojos. Su mejor amiga era genial la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se le metía un idea en la cabeza, costaba un mundo quitársela. Lizzie simplemente odiaba cambiar de opinión y defendía sus ideas hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Charlotte podía pensar en millones de veces en que su amiga se había metido en problemas por defender lo que se le ocurría que fuese correcto. Desde que estaban en el colegio, en Meryton. Lizzie era una especie de fuerza de la naturaleza.

—¡Qué sé yo! No sé por qué Darcy hace lo que hace —respondió Lizzie mientras cogía la bandeja del mostrador y se alejaba a la mesa del chico que esperaba a su novio.

Charlotte volvió a limpiar los vasos que faltaban y Paul apareció a su lado sonriendo.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué mosca le picó a Lizzie ahora? La última vez que la vi así fue cuando… cuando no nos dejaron hacer la exposición en el parque.

—Pásate por Carter's uno de estos días y te lo explico todo —respondió la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

Paul le guiñó un ojo y volvió a la cocina.

-o-

Las oficinas de la revista _Netherfield_ eran pequeñas, en comparación a otras revistas. Había empezado hacía relativamente poco y seguían trabajando en el _loft_ en que habían empezado un par de años atrás. Antes de cruzar la calle, aferró su portafolio. Lo estaba llevando como una especie de apoyo moral, porque los de la revista lo habían contratado basándose en su página de internet. De cualquier forma, le gustaba la idea de tener todos sus dibujos cerca. Dibujar una caricatura diaria era algo totalmente diferente a lo que había hecho siempre, así que le gustaba la idea de tener algo conocido cerca.

Le habían indicado que se dirigiera al tercer piso, donde una sencilla placa de acrílico le indicó que ahí eran los cuarteles de Netherfield. Conteniendo el aliento, tocó el timbre.

—¡Pase! —se escuchó una voz femenina desde el interior.

Bingley obedeció inmediatamente y abrió la puerta. El lugar no era demasiado grande, a decir verdad. De hecho, la chica que le había indicado que pasara —que tenía toda la pinta de ser una especie de recepcionista— estaba ocupando un escritorio pequeñísimo junto a la puerta.

—Hola, tú debes ser Charles, ¿no? Me dijeron que llegarías hoy —le dijo mientras se sacudía el cabello rubio—. Yo soy Claudia, la recepcionistas-raya-secretaria de todo el mundo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes preguntarme a mí.

—Gracias.

—Philip debería aparecer aquí en cualquier minuto. Sabía que llegarías —la chica miró hacia el pasillo y arrugó los labios—. ¿Sabes? Seguro que se ha olvidado, lo voy a llamar. ¡Philip! ¡El chico nuevo está aquí! —vociferó hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Bingley no pudo evitar alzar las cejas con sorpresa. Sabía que la revista era una cosa más bien independiente e informal, pero no se había esperado que fuera tan relajado el asunto. La chica volvió a sonreírle y sacó un brillo de labios de un cajoncito de su escritorio.

—Así es como nos comunicamos aquí —le dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello sobre un hombro—. El espacio no es muy grande y nos ahorramos los citófonos y esas cosas. Es más fácil así. Entonces, ¿de dónde eres, chico nuevo?ezado

—Londres. Aunque mis padres tiene una casa en Berkshire.

—No sé por qué eso sonó como sacado de una novela del siglo diecinueve.

Bingley sonrió y no dijo nada más. La casa de la que hablaba llevaba en la familia desde el siglo dieciocho cuando sus antepasados habían hecho su fortuna en los negocios de principios de la revolución industrial. Estaba llena de antigüedades y obras de arte y seguramente Claudia se estaba imaginando algo así. Pero él no quería ser conocido como el niño rico en su primer día de trabajo.

—Charles, hombre —Un hombre joven apareció en el umbral del pasillo—, ¿cómo estás? Ven a que te muestre cómo funciona todo por aquí —dijo acercándose al joven y pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros. Bingley sólo sonrió mientras Claudia soltaba una risita divertida.

Philip Cox, el fundador de Netherfiedl era un hombre joven, que hablaba a una velocidad impresionante mientras le mostraba a Bingley las cuatro habitaciones que usaban los empleados. Sólo había una reportera permanente, Brianna, y un fotógrafo, Martin. El resto de sus artículos y columnas solían provenir de escritores _free-lance_ y colaboradores que conocían. Ellos y Julian, el editor y diseñador que se encargaba de maquetear cada número para enviarlo a la imprenta. El contratar a Charles como dibujante y caricaturista era un paso nuevo, pero sus webcomics habían atraído atención en internet y quizás podrían ganarle más lectores a la revista.

—Entonces, esta es la sala en la que tenemos las reuniones de planificación al principio de cada semana —dijo apuntando a una habitación diminuta que era ocupada casi por completo por una mesa y unas cuantas sillas desiguales—. Y aquí es donde trabajarás, junto con Brianna y Martin. Este es tu escritorio, puedes extenderte todo lo que quieras —añadió señalando un mesón que ocupaba toda la pared—. Brianna y Martin trabajan en esa mesa.

—Así que este es el chico nuevo, ¿no? —comentó una joven de pelo rizado entrando a la sala con una taza de café en las manos—, un gusto conocerte. Espero que nos llevemos bien y eso. Oh, Phil, Martin va a llegar tarde hoy.

—¿Está enfermo?

—Depende. ¿La resaca se considera enfermedad?

—A veces —dijo Phil sacudiendo la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, por una vez no pasa nada. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir —dijo mientras salía de la sala.

—No te asustes, lo dice siempre —Brianna le guiñó un ojo y se sentó frente a su laptop, que se veía bastante viejo—. Por cierto, tu comic es genial. ¿No vas a dejarlo de lado por esto?

—No creo.

—Bien, chico. No te vendas al sistema.

Bingley le sonrió y dejó su portafolio sobre el mesón que Philip le había enseñado antes. Tenía la impresión de que se lo pasaría muy bien trabajando en ese lugar.

-o-

Cuando su turno acabó, Lizzie sólo pudo respirar aliviada. Durante la tarde se le había ocurrido una idea estupenda para un nuevo cuento y, aunque había escrito algunos esbozos en algunos momentos libres, necesitaba sentarse en su escritorio y escribirlo todo de una vez. Estaba segura de que ese cuento sería brillante y siempre podía encontrar algo en que aprovecharlo. Quizás era el momento de comenzar con esa antología de cuentos que siempre había querido escribir. Nunca había tenido algo que considerara lo suficientemente bueno como para eso.

Este lo sería. Lo sentía en el estómago.

—Buenas noches, Charlotte —se despidió de su amiga mientras se colgaba su bolso preferido del hombro.

—¿No te vas a pasar por Carter's hoy?

—¿Con Darcy-robot ahí? Ni en un millón de años, querida —respondió cogiendo su chaqueta de su taquilla.

—Vamos, mi hermano dijo que una banda genial tocará esta noche. No tienes que hablar con Darcy, te lo juro —insistió su amiga, que iba a hacer unas horas extras antes del cierre—. Será divertido.

—Tengo una idea genial para una historia —se excusó Lizzie mientras se encaminaba a la puerta—. Si termino temprano me doy una vuelta, pero hoy como que tengo ganas de ponerme pijama y eso. ¡Adiós!

Las luces de la calle se estaban encendiendo a esa hora, aunque aún había un resabio de luz del crepúsculo en el cielo. A Lizzie siempre le había gustado particularmente esa hora del día. Cuando vivía en el campo con sus padres, le encantaba pasear a esa hora por las praderas. Era una hora mágica, a su manera.

En la ciudad también, pero de una forma distinta. La luz del sol acariciaba los tejados y daba un aire distinto a todas las calles. Era algo impresionante.

Era un día precioso, tenía una idea para escribir y se moría de ganas de tomarse una taza de té. Un idiota como Darcy no iba a arruinarle el día.

Tomó el camino de la fábrica, como todos los días. Era una calle segura, a pesar del aspecto que tenía. A esas horas pasaba mucha gente por ahí, caminando hacia los bares y clubs de esa calle. Al pasar frente a la fábrica vio algo que la obligó a detenerse.

Un cartel blanco pegado en las puertas de metal. Tuvo que acercarse para verlo bien y cuando lo hizo estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas.

En letras grandes y rojas, el papel leía:

AVISO DE DEMOLICIÓN

Al parecer, su historia tendría que esperar porque eso no se iba a quedar así.

* * *

_A partir del próximo capítulo, seguramente serán más largos que estos que son de transición. Ya vamos entrando a los conflictos principales de la historia._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


End file.
